Making Blair Happy
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: Part 2 is up! The missing moment between 2x24 and 2x25 where Serena told Blair that Chuck loved her. "Tonight, everything went perfectly because of one thing and one thing only. Chuck" Serena said, watching her friend carefully. "What do you mean?" Blair replied, confused. "I mean, that I'm apparently not the only one who knew about the scrapbook."
1. Chapter 1

**It all makes sense. Dan was standing next to Chuck and heard what he did for Blair in 2x24. That's why Gossip Girl was clearly Team Chair in that episode, stating "Who knew the mother-chucker could also play fairy godmother?" and "Why does it feel like our queen is standing with the wrong king?"**

**Sneaky little Dan.**

**Enjoy this one shot :)**

* * *

Blair didn't know how long she had been seated on the steps outside of where their prom was. She had been sitting there, contemplating her break up with Nate. Ending things with him had inspired something new in her, something mature.

Was this what growing up was? If so, it wasn't so bad. She felt sad at leaving a huge chunk of her adolescence behind with Nate, but that was it. It wasn't that deep loneliness and despair that she felt when she had no idea where Chuck was after his father passed away, or the heartbreak she felt when he told her it was just a game.

But it _wasn't_ a game. Everything that he had said, and the look in his eyes when he had said them. Everything that he had done. All the things that _she_ had said and done. It all proved that there was something heart-wrenchingly real between them. He was just afraid, and she was too now.

"Hey!" Serena called, joining her on the steps, "Where's the prom king?"

"We broke up" Blair said quietly.

"What? But everything was so perfect, it was like a fairytale" Serena said.

"Turns out fairytales end when they do for a reason" Blair said with a small smile, looking so unlike her usual self. She looked wiser, and in less denial.

"I really wanted to go to prom with my high school boyfriend, and now that I have-"

"He feels like your high school boyfriend" Serena finished for her, "I'm sorry."

"Me too...that you almost missed prom because your mother had you arrested and your quasi-half-brother slash ex-boyfriend was your prom date" Blair said, still having some quirkiness in her. Serena giggled in response.

"You know I actually had a lot of fun tonight. Dan and I made up, and I know that whatever my mother did, she did out of love. And right now I'm with exactly who I want to be with, my best friend" Serena stated with a smile and Blair had to grin back.

"You are high-school to me. All of the boyfriends and mean girls, and tests and teachers and our crazy mothers. We went through it together, we raised each other. You're my sister" Serena continued, giving Blair a squeeze.

They both smiled at each other and just sat there in happy silence for a few moments. Blair felt some happy peace with her best friend for a few minutes, but it wasn't long before thoughts of Chuck began consuming her mind, filling her with questions.

"Can you believe Chuck tonight? He almost ruined everything" Blair blurted out of nowhere.

Serena turned to look at her for a moment with a pause. Did Blair really have no idea about anything? As Serena studied her further, she saw something that surprised but thrilled her too for some reason. There were flashes of hope in Blair's eyes. Maybe she wanted Serena to beg her to divulge everything in her heart that moment. Maybe Blair wanted to talk about Chuck because it made her feel close to him when she couldn't be. Or maybe she wanted _Serena_ to tell her something about Chuck.

Serena couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut she had been having ever since she knew the depth of Chuck's love for Blair. Chuck was a bastard, and hadn't been perfect to Blair. But the love he had in his heart right now was sacrificial, selfless and terribly romantic. And his facial expression when he had been watching Blair on the stage, a light in his eyes with a small smile. Seeing her happy made the boy who had every reason to be troubled look peaceful, for a moment. Serena shivered on behalf of her best friend.

When Serena hadn't replied for a minute and was staring at Blair with a funny expression on her face, Blair knew something was up.

"Spill it"

"What?"

"You know something" Blair said, narrowing her eyes.

"Blair" Serena sighed.

Blair clutched Serena's arms and looked at her. Serena caught that hope again in her eyes and then she knew. Blair wanted anything, she was desperate and hungry for anything Chuck-related. Serena would have been worried about the level of need that had been running through her best friend's heart, but not when she knew how much Chuck loved her. His actions had left _Dan _speechless, and Gossip Girl had even said that it felt like Blair had been standing on stage with the wrong king.

"There are some things you should know" Serena said slowly.

Blair nodded in response, her eyes widening.

"Tonight, everything went perfectly because of one thing and one thing only. Chuck" Serena said, watching her friend carefully.

"What do you mean? He was trying to sabotage me if I'm not mistaken" Blair replied, confused.

"I mean, that I'm apparently not the only one who knew about the scrapbook."

Blair's eyes widened further as she began to ask Serena everything.

"My dress being ruined...and the even better replacement that was identical to the one I drew?"

"All him"

"My corsage?"

"The dress looks better without it, his words."

"The limo?"

"You had a carriage instead, like a real fairy tale."

"Me winning prom Queen? He was trying to ruin my chances!"

"He was taking the Nelly Yuki ballots out, and then voted for you 150 times" Serena exclaimed. Blair looked away from Serena for a moment, her heart beating hard in her chest at the unexpected news.

"The hotel room?" she asked with a small voice.

"He uh, asked me to give this to you. But now that you and Nate have broken up there isn't much use for it" Serena said, handing her the key to the penthouse at the Plaza. Blair stared in wonder for a moment at the key. When she looked back up at Serena, Serena was taken aback by the tears in Blair's eyes and the hopeful smile on her face.

"Why would he do all this S?" Blair whispered.

"He said that he just wanted to make sure that you had the perfect night. Blair, I've seen it first hand all year because I live with Chuck, and I know that he was dying to be with you. " Serena explained.

"But...I asked him if what he felt for me was real and he told me it was just a game," Blair said softly, sniffling slightly as Serena told her everything that, deep in her heart, she desperately needed to hear.

"And I knew he was lying, so I asked him why he said that" Serena said, a smile appearing on her face as she prepared for her friend's reaction. Blair looked at her beseechingly.

"He said it was because he loved you, and he couldn't make you happy" Serena whispered, then bit her lip in excitement. Serena suddenly thought that she really needed a boyfriend or a hobby, because she was starting to get too invested in her best friend's love life. But being a romantic, she couldn't help but be fascinated by her step-brother and best friend's love for each other.

Blair gasped as more tears appeared in her eyes, finally letting her emotions all show. Serena put an arm around her friend and squeezed her. Blair closed her eyes for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"He really said that?" Blair finally asked in a broken voice, a watery smile on her face.

"Yes, B! And look at how happy you are. Maybe he should just say the three words next time instead of going to all the trouble of planning your perfect prom, if he's so concerned with your happiness" Serena said with a laugh.

Blair had to laugh despite herself. Actually, Blair could laugh at anything right now, so consumed was she with giddiness.

"Do you think we'll ever be together S?" Blair asked suddenly.

"We're already together, B" Serena said with a cheeky grin. Blair rolled her eyes and hit her friend playfully.

"You know what I mean."

"I think...that you two have to end up together" Serena said softly, the mood becoming too serious for her liking. What if Chuck Bass never manned up for Blair?

"Otherwise, which other pair is going to defend my honor and take down the annual manipulative psycho-bitch trying to ruin my life?" Serena said with a wink and Blair giggled in response.

* * *

**I kind of want to turn this into a two-part story where Blair actually ends up confronting Chuck about this in the next chapter. Review if you would like me to do this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Definitely**** M-rated. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Blair looked down at the key in her hand for a moment.

"What do you suppose I do with this now?" Blair sighed. Serena looked contemplative for a moment, then her face brightened up.

"Give it to Dan and I, and go find Chuck" Serena replied with a giggle.

"Seriously S? Humphrey again?"

Serena shrugged.

"Prom-fever" she said, as though it explained everything.

Blair rolled her eyes, but had to smile at her best friend who clearly would never get past Dan, the same way she would never get over Chuck. _Chuck. _How could she speak to him now? What would she say?

As though Serena sensed Blair's nervousness, she put her arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"You can do this. Don't let yourself become a coward" Serena said.

"But...what if he pushes me away again" Blair said in a small voice, cringing at the thought.

"You're forgetting that you already know that he loves you, so use it to your advantage...wear him down" Serena said with a grin. Blair started to smile as her mind began to work.

"You may be onto something S" Blair said pressing her index figure to her mouth, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Oh really?" Serena replied with a laugh, fake-punching her shoulder. Blair giggled back, then sighed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a Bass to catch" she said, standing up and pressing a kiss to the top of her best friends head and trotting off to hail a cab.

"And I have a Humphrey" Serena murmured to herself.

Chuck had been sitting at the bar in 1812 with an untouched glass of scotch for several hours. He was restless but he couldn't do much about it. Besides, he hadn't been able to really have a good sleep since the night of his father's funeral with...

God, she had looked incredible tonight. There was something about Blair on a stage, on top of the world that just did something to him. Chuck knew that he should be letting her find her way to the top in her own powerful way. It was one of the many talents that she had won his heart over with. But at times he couldn't help himself, so he allowed himself this one simple pleasure in making the perfect prom happen for her. After all, she hadn't had many perfect nights at all this year, mostly due to him. He just wanted to see her happy again, to laugh freely and brightly.

It couldn't happen when she was around him. Not now, not ever. Chuck was just being childish in his fears up until the Snowflake ball. But after his father died, the game had changed completely. There was a darkness in him that he believed nobody could even imagine, let alone love. He wouldn't allow anyone to be sucked into it, let alone Blair. It was an immensely lonely life ahead for him, but at least then it would be only his problem and no one else's.

There was a knock at the door, which had startled Chuck, interrupting his brooding. _Strange_, he thought, he hadn't ordered anything. He looked through the peephole of the suite, and with a shock he saw the back of Blair's perfectly hair-styled head.

Blair was nervous, but she knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it. Still, it didn't stop her heart from immediately racing when Chuck opened the door and she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked in shock, avoiding any pleasantries.

"I need to talk to you" she replied.

"Where's Nate?"

"We broke up."

Chuck froze. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"He's not my future" Blair said simply. Chuck blinked for a moment, then shrugged as though he could somewhat understand it for now.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I tried to ruin your prom remember?" Chuck asked defensively, trying to anger her and get her to leave now before it became even more tense.

"Chuck, I know the truth" Blair sighed, and Chuck looked confused, "Serena told me everything."

He swallowed thickly as his eyes widened with the realisation of what she was talking about.

"I need a drink," he said, sauntering back into his suite. Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then followed him inside. She approached him at the bar, placing her hand on his to stop him from taking a sip of the scotch. He closed his eyes from the contact for a moment, then looked up at her, the vulnerability shining through his hazel eyes.

"Why Chuck? Why would you do and say these things?" Blair asked softly, encouragingly. Chuck snapped his hand back and looked away from her penetrating gaze, knowing she had caught him. He stumbled away from her for a minute, before running his hand through his hair and turning back to look at her. There it was again, all of her love shining through those beautiful doe-eyes, threatening his resolve and scaring him to death at the same. She couldn't stay away from him, and he started to wonder if maybe he should just let her stay with him..._No, focus Chuck. You'll only hurt her._

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to find out" Chuck exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

Blair walked up to him as she spoke, "How could I not? Serena is my best friend." She stopped until she was right in front of him "You can't hide anymore, so why can't you just _give in_?

"It's not a game anymore Blair. This is _real_" he cried, clutching her shoulders tightly "I'm not just the Chuck that danced with you at the Snowflake Ball now. There is _more _now. There is something _broken_ in me...my soul is darker than ever."

"I love it...I-" Blair murmured back in a husky tone, shaking her head slightly in passion and raising a hand to his cheek to stroke it, before sighing and looking down.

"I _love _you" she whispered, now staring into his eyes, "and it's too late to push me away or deny that you love me too."

Chuck closed his eyes in pain and leaned his face into Blair's palm, a tear slipping down from his eye and wetting her hand.

"Of course I love you Blair," he choked out helplessly with his eyes still closed, unable to look at her, "how could I not?"

Blair's features lit up in a smile, her eyes tearing up as well. Chuck pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her lower back tightly and the other hand holding the side of her neck.

"I fall more in love with you with each passing second" he said, finally opening his eyes and studying her face with a serious look. She let out a sob at his words as they healed her in a way that she desperately needed.

"You know all the right things to say and do every time" he whispered, then leant his forehead against hers "you Blair, _must_ be an evil genius."

Blair giggled in response, amidst her sniffles.

"So, we can be together now?" Blair asked in frantic hope. He sighed and pulled back slightly, but still held her hands tightly.

"Blair, I'm not ready to be a boyfriend. I'm not in a good place" Chuck said sadly.

"And you think I'm ready to be a girlfriend? I'm starting fresh, _anew_. Without Yale or a social hierarchy" Blair replied, her voice wavering as she sensed Chuck's impending rejection.

"It's just not our time" Chuck whispered, lifting her hands up to press a kiss on them.

"We can make it our time! We shouldn't be alone right now, Chuck, _please_" Blair cried, not caring how desperate she sounded anymore. Chuck just stared at her sadly, his face full of hesitation. She broke down, ripping her hands away from his and storming out, slamming the door of his suite behind her. Blair leaned back against his door and cried hard, gasping from the hurt she felt through her whole body.

Suddenly, Chuck opened the door, causing her to fall back into him. He didn't say a word as he caught her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her bridal style to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Chuck laid her down on his bed carefully as though she was made of china, then climbed on top of her, removing his jacket and tie, and unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at her. Blair shivered at the open look of love in his lit-up eyes and the pleasant smile on his face.

"What-what is this?" Blair stammered with wide eyes.

He leaned forward until his lips were inches away from hers, and whispered "this is you and me, together forever."

And Blair knew from his words and the way that he looked at her while saying them, that he had found the courage in him, just for her. The knowledge caused her to feel warm all over as her heart thudded in her chest.

So she pressed her lips against his and sat up so she could remove her dress. They removed all of their clothes in a hurry. Chuck has missed having her in his bed so much, but he wanted her to know that he was doing this out of love. Each movement he made as a result was tender, from the way he cupped her cheek with one hand to the way he held her hand with the other.

_Oh God_, Blair thought as he first thrust into her. _Oh GOD,_ she thought as she felt him do it again, holding onto him tightly. Then he started to move against her slowly, rocking their bodies. _Oh God, this is real...this is really real. _

Her mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts as she was lost in the sensation. This was the first time that they had made love knowing that they loved each other. It soon became too much and she had to cry out. He covered her mouth with his in a kiss, but she pulled free and cried out again. She tucked her face into his neck and shoulder helplessly, pressing kisses there lovingly. The last thing she remembered was him moaning "Oh Blair" before they tremblingly peaked together and fell asleep in that position.

Chuck woke up 15 minutes later, and rolled them over in fear that he had crushed her. He brushed the sweaty locks from her face as he stared at her. _So beautiful, so perfect._ It had been so natural and easy to fall in love with her, but now he had to get her to stay with him forever. She gripped him tightly, and her eyes fluttered open as she awoke. Chuck's heart raced at the soft, melting smile that immediately appeared on her face when she looked at him.

"Love you" she whispered. His face brightened instantly, giving him faith in their love.

"Love you too" Chuck replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead and holding her closer.

* * *

**That was incredibly hard to finish. What do you guys think?**


End file.
